The Ties that Bind
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: My take on the ending of "Foresight" where Wanda exiles Pietro and her father from Genosha. Better than it sounds...I hope.


_The Ties that Bind..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do __**NOT**__ own Wolverine and the X-Men or any of the characters._

_**Summary:**__ My take on the ending of "Foresight" where Wanda exiles Pietro and her father from Genosha._

_**Author's Note:**__ Alright, this is a one-shot that is purely about family and what Wanda and Pietro were feeling during the last Genoshan scene from Foresight. Although I _do_ love Ultimate Wanda and Pietro, no incest is intended by this. _

_If anyone spots any overlooked spelling or grammatical errors, a heads up would be much appreciated. _

_Well I hope you enjoy and please remember to review. _

* * *

"Pietro, you are always welcome to Genohsa but this is no longer father's island."

The words were strong, as was the unyielding tone used to speak them. Wanda knew that what she was doing was necessary - every pore, cell and vessel of her body screamed it. But if that were truly the case, then why did it hurt so much when Pietro stepped up and stood beside his father, _their_ father, without hesitation?

The way his eyes looked at her - bore into her own - made her feel wrong. Beautiful eyes, maltese in hue, scanned over her face - a face that looked so much like the one in front of her in the generalness of structure. He looked at her accusingly, silently asking her why she didn't stand with them but he knew; her loyalties were never with their father, they were with _him_, wholly and completely. He _was_ her twin after all.

Her eyes narrowed as the weight of what she was about to do hit her, how her life would change after the next moment but, like her brother, she would not relent.

"And do any of you feel the same way?" She asked, turning from them - turning to look at the Acolytes behind her in a questioning manner. "Senyaka," she began, prompting the mutant in question to raise his head as his name was spoken. "How do you feel?"

A moment passed and Wanda vaguely wondered if using Senyaka would prove to backfire. He had been one of Magneto's most loyal servants and, if he went, there was no doubt in her mind that he would take a good portion of what was left of Genosha's army with him.

Mere seconds after her thoughts of doubt, he lowered his head and stepped back in line with the rest of the Acolytes, _showing_ her where his loyalties now rested while dually making her heart twinge for having such little faith in him - he had never been anything but kind to her.

Blue-grey eyes scanned the group again, a little more confident than before. "And you, Avalanche; how do you feel?"

Dominic's response was almost instantaneous as he moved back as soon as his name left her lips.

"Pyro?"

John's head snapped up, shock clearly written on his face - she should have better sense than that. She _knew_ where he stood.

He stepped forward to stand beside her, raising a dark, calloused hand and tenderly brushing it against her temple. "I stand where you do, luv."

A light smile crossed her face but she quickly schooled her expression to indifference as she turned back to Pietro and her father. An elegant eyebrow arched in question, prompting speech from either one of them and when neither made a move to speak, she turned to Blink.

"Miss Ferguson, if you'd be so kind," she began, earning a startled look from Pietro.

She wasn't really considering banishing him, was she? Their father he could understand but him?

"Please escort these_ traitors _off my island."

A wicked smirk crossed the magenta-skinned woman's face as she nodded. "It would be my pleasure." With that, two teleportation javelins appeared between the fingers on her right hand and without warning, she launched them at the two white-haired men, watching as they forcefully embedded themselves into the chests of her targets.

Father and son disappeared in an instant and the last thing they saw before their departure was Wanda turning her back on them - both of them.

The new leader of Genosha once again looked over her Acolytes before the restless gathering of the island's citizens off to the side, who were apprehensively waiting for something to be said, caught her attention.

Taking a deep breath, Wanda forced the power at her disposal through her body to gather anxiously at her hands before releasing it in such a way that it lifted her into the air, high above the nervous crowd. Low murmurs began to travel around the crowd and she waited patiently for their talking to cease.

Once all was quiet, she began. "This will not set us back," she started, voice strong - conveying a confidence she truly didn't feel at the moment. "Genosha will thrive, she will prosper!" The low murmuring turned to excited cheers and Wanda had to smile at the enthusiasm she felt radiating from Genosha's people..._her_ people. "Reconstruction will begin immediately; there is no time to waste!" As the cheers grew louder, the new queen's smile faded and she whispered: "She will be more beautiful than ever," as she lowered herself to the ground.

Those same cheers slowly turned to determined chatter as the people dispersed into small groups that tried to determine where their talents would be needed the most.

Blink approached Wanda as her feet once again touched the island and she pointed out Lorna's lone figure, still staring at the exact location where their father had disappeared in a bright flash of pink just minutes before.

Sighing, the young witch made her way to where her sister stood and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We must move on." She stated simply, voice devoid of any compassion for the man who had fathered her.

"Move on? He's our father!" Lorna shouted, turning on Wanda without a second thought.

Wanda nodded solemnly, "he's also a terrorist."

"You're so...so...so heartless!" The words were childish as was the scream that echoed throughout the immediate area and Wanda once again found herself sighing.

"I'm simply a realist."

Lorna gaped, Wanda had always been cold and calculating - distant even - but she'd never been so harsh in her words and reasoning.

"He loved us! He wanted what was best for us and you-"

The princess of magnetism reeled back as a loud crack cut off her tantrum.

Wanda's eyes were like steel as she glared down at the young girl. "Father _loved _us?" She whispered hoarsely. "Tell me, Lorna, did he love us when he set about goading the humans into attacking Genosha, a safe haven for thousands of mutants, hundreds of whom lost their lives today? _We_ could have been killed! If that's love, I want no part of it."

Lorna's mouth, which had been open in preparation for a snappy retort, closed as her sister continued.

"But then again you've always had a skewed view of love, a trait garnered from our lovely father no doubt." Wanda stated icily. "I've just exiled my twin - my other _half_, if you can understand that - and all you can manage to dwell on is father? A father who never has and never will love you_ or _me more than his ambition to rule the world as some all-powerful mutant overlord? Pietro's your brother too, you know." She choked out - voice breaking as her heart finally caught up with her mind and began to bleed for the loss of her brother. "I don't know about you but, unlike father, Pietro actually loved me. Forgive me if I'm not wracked with grief over the exile of _Magneto_, I guess I just have more pressing matters on my mind."

Wanda stumbled back as her breath ran out and took a moment to compose herself before pushing past a thoroughly shocked Lorna.

Unblinking eyes stared straight ahead as the auburn-haired witch slowly made her way to John and Blink, noticing them but not really seeing them.

"John, I want you to lead my army...get them back into shape."

John nodded and watched the young woman carefully, waiting for an outburst of some sort.

"Blink...gather a team...set up a memorial and bury the dead; you're the new second in command."

The beautiful, exotic teleporter nodded. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Wanda's head mechanically turned to look at her, maltese-colored eyes glazed over as if she wasn't completely there with them. "No."

John stepped forward, raising his hand as if to touch her but one look into her eyes made him think twice and his hand dropped back to his side. "You did what you had to do, sheila - he gave you no choice. There's no reason to carry around guilt and all that."

Her pretty face dropped and she turned away from them to look out at the ocean. "Guilt? How can I not feel guilt?" She asked bitterly, voice raspy as though she were on the verge of tears. "Genosha was founded for the sole purpose of being a safe haven for mutants, to protect people. How can I not feel guilty when I've just banished the only person I've ever had _any _desire to protect and forced him to cling to the very person I swore to protect him from?"

And the weight of the situation finally took its toll on her, forcing the tears she'd tried so hard to keep at bay from her eyes. Wanda Maximoff cried, eyes shining with the first tears they'd seen since her mother died all those years ago.

She took a deep breath in an effort to fight back an audible sob and after a moment, her jaw clenched in a show of fierce determination. "I'll be on the other side of the island if anyone needs me."

John cleared his throat and hesitantly called: "Define _need_."

"Dead or dying," she threw back, never once stopping, never once taking her eyes off the ocean.

Her two most trusted confidants watched her go in pain; Blink hurting because she didn't know how to help and John hurting because she wouldn't let him. Finally deciding that isolation was truly what Wanda needed, the two turned and set about joining the rebuilding of Genosha. Maybe seeing her fair city stronger and more glorious than ever would lift their new queen's spirits...

* * *

Pietro gasped for air as the teleportation javelin disappeared from his chest and immediately grabbed for its former location; he hurt all over. His body hurt, his mind hurt but most of all, his heart hurt.

Maltese eyes stared out over the ocean, barely able to make out the outline of Genosha in the distance.

His sister was there...his twin, his other half...his _better_ half.

Pietro couldn't remember a time in his twenty one years when she hadn't been there for him; even when Magneto had cast him aside, off the island, she'd been there - or as much as she could be. She had never been too busy to speak with him, to offer him her counsel or even the comfort of her arms.

He missed her already and he would never forgive himself for practically throwing away her love after all she'd done for him. She'd never done anything against him if she could help it and he could tell that when she had to, it pained her.

"Pietro!"

Shaking his head and blinking rapidly, he looked up into the angry eyes of his father.

"What's wrong with you, boy?"

A voice devoid of feeling, of arrogance - a voice so very un-Pietro like answered.

"I can't believe I chose you over her." He mumbled, slowly walking to the edge of the ocean and looking out in the direction of the island.

He wanted to see her, he needed it...desperately. If he could only make out her form on the lone island, floating helplessly in a large sea of blue, it would be okay...he could pretend everything was fine.

"This is not the time for brooding, Pietro." His father's voice cut through his thoughts harshly. "Go gather what's left of the Brotherhood and bring them here to me."

At one time Pietro would have wept for his father's love and acceptance, would have wept because the tone he'd just used was so cold and indifferent but now that his twin was lost to him, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Go get them yourself." The speedster shot back, his usually cocky voice bland and his words slow.

It was the first time he'd talked back to his father, the first time he'd ever questioned the man's will, not abided by his bidding. He should have been scared, too cowardly to stand up for himself but the day's events had made him brave, given him some of the courage his sister never seemed to be without.

"What?" His fathered bellowed, taking a step toward him but Pietro didn't flinch as he once would have, nor did he turn to face him.

"I said go get them yourself." He repeated clearly, irritation coating his words and making them sharp. "Now leave me be, I want to be alone."

Magneto's boots crunched against the sand as he made his way over to his son but still Pietro never moved, eyes forever gazing out at Genosha. Magnus could tell in the boy's hunched posture and hoarse tone that he was emotionally drained but it made no difference; he would continue to push until Pietro broke, until he got what he wanted for that was his way.

"I gave you an order, boy: go gather the Brotherhood." He demanded relentlessly.

Quicker than could be registered, Pietro spun and grabbed his father by the front of his uniform, pulling him forward so that they were nose to nose. "And I said leave me be!" He ground out breathing heavily - it was as if each word pained him. "I won't tell you again." The speedster whispered dangerously, letting Magneto go with a shove.

He watched as his father stumbled back, hoping the old man would finally get the picture and back off as he turned back to the ocean but only a few moments went by before the yelling began.

Pietro no longer listened as tired, shining eyes found the island again, squinting in an effort to make out the people who resided there.

He was intent on keeping Genosha in his sights...if he kept staring at it, maybe he could convince himself that today was all just a dream. Maybe he could convince himself that he was still there...still in the good graces of his beloved sister.

Yes, a dream! That's what it would be...

He would wake up tomorrow and find himself on Genosha with his sister...no Magneto, no Lorna - Wanda had always been the only family he'd ever needed anyway. They would be able to live peacefully, be the family he'd always wanted...the family_ they'd _always wanted.

Pietro closed his eyes and swayed slightly to the sound of the ocean, holding the image of the island in his mind's eye. He could smell Wanda's perfume, feel her arms around him and he could hear the joy in her voice as she welcomed him home...and he would go home. If it was the last thing he ever did, he _would_ go home.

* * *

_Alright, here's my version of where the season one finale left off on Genosha. I hope everyone enjoyed this little look into the life and love of the Maximoff twins and I pray the little splash of Jonda was agreeable to everyone's tastes. _

_All reviews are welcome, though flames are discouraged, so please remember to review. _

_Have a wonderful day,_

_-Lark. _


End file.
